falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Delta Wasteland
'Delta Wasteland' The Delta Wasteland are the outer lying areas of per-war Memphis counting the towns of Germantown, Cordova, Frayser, Bartlett, Lakeland, Millington, Arlington, and Collierville. 'Geography' 'The Outer Regions' The Outer Regions are the outer farm lands of Collierville, Arlington, and Millington, this region is mainly flat and former farm lands filled with dead remains of plants that where not harvested before the war. 'The Suburban Region' The Suburban Region is the remains of the pre-War towns Collierville, and Germantown. This part of the Delta Wasteland is home to raiders, mercs, feral ghouls, and super mutants, many traders and caravans ofter tend to avoid this part of the Delta. The Forts The Forts are the remains of the shopping area of pre-War Cordova, and Bartlett, where huge buildings now deemed "Forts" by raider groups, mercs, this region also has a small Enclave outpost. The Capital Region The Capital Region is the capital to the USDW (United Settlements of The Delta Wasteland) the region is the pre war remains of Frayser and is well controlled by the USDW. The capital is the town of 51 a town built on the highway of 51 and spans half a mile. History Pre-War Shelby County was established in 1819 by European migrants and was named after Isaac Shelby. Most of the area outside of Memphis was not inhabited 1840-1860. During the 21st century, the areas of Collierville, Germantown, Arlington, and Bartlett became their own towns. Within this time the town of Collierville allowed Vault-Tec to build Vault 78. This vault was meant to test enhanced foods and see their effect on humans. The War when news broke of the bombs fell over the first cities the people pre-registered got in the vault, riots broke out within the Shelby county, the U.S. Army allowed these riots in the areas of lower class citizens such as Millington and Frayser but stopped them in Collierville and Germantown. Post War Rivertown River town was founded on Wolf river on 2078 by civilians, the area was the least irradiated area of Collierville even though the area was still rather deadly. On 2084 the towns last citizen died from radiation. The Refounding In 2146 a group of traders from 51 on there way too Collier ran across the ghost town of Rivertown when they arrived they sold the location of Rivertown to a buyer in Collier. The buyer would settle the town in 2147 with others and this town would be a stop for many traders and caravans in the region. Collier Collier was founded in 2136 by the vault dwellers of Vault 78 on the Old Square. Many of the founding citizens died for mysterious reasons some would think its the food from the vault while others speculate they died from food that they consumed from outside the vault The Crusade During 2139, raider groups from the north were attacking the town of Collier for weeks on end. One day, the town gathered to get able bodied men and women to fight off these raiders, after 3 months of destroying raider settlements many settlements where found empty and weakly defended. Soon, the crusades where finished after four months of war, and many neighboring settlements seeked to form alliances. 51 51 was founded by pre-war ghouls in 2124, many citizens lived in old broken cars until 2132 after making trade with Collier. The town began to grow and attract all kinds of people from mutants, ghouls, and humans. 51 thrived to have a strong armed forces with it being most known for their rangers. The War of 2236 During 2236, the city of 51 and a group of settlements called the Reformed Confederacy where sitting in a cold war until The Reformed Confederacy's spies were found near an 51 allied settlement. Troops from 51 and neighboring small settlements set out to attack settlements of the Reformed Confederacy. In the year 2238, the war was nearing the end and 51 and allied settlements have captured the capital, and killed the leaders of The Reformed Confederacy. After the war, 51 became a powerful settlement, and soon became the USDW. Government USDW The USDW is a Union of settlements with twenty two settlements (not counting Fort Bellevue or Wolf Chase Mall) with 51 as the capital of the USDW. The government consists of fourteen Congressmen, twenty two representatives, and the Commander of Congress. Every ten years, citizens of the Union can vote for a new Commander of Congress and Congressmen, while every five years citizens of each settlement can vote for a representative. The USDW believes everyone can live in a USDW settlement as long as they obey the law and pay taxes. Many humans, ghouls, and super mutants find the USDW a great government to live under. Sadly, citizenship isn't so easy to obtain as few visa programs in settlements do not exist or are corrupt. The USDW would soon look to the southern Delta in Mississippi. The Cordova Reunion The Cordova Reunion is a minor settlement group within the Delta Wasteland. The Government is run by mayors of each settlement. Currently, the Cordova Reunion is only in the Berry Hill neighborhood being surrounded by raiders mercs and ferals. The mayor of a small settlement named Hopeville, Rakel Dawkins. the Cordova Reunion no longer exist in 2286 as the raider group "The Berry Hill Legion." The Berry Hill Legion The Berry Hill Legion is a group of raider tribe that has destroyed the Cordova Reunion and other raider groups that oppose them. There leader Alyx Emmagan is a feared raider boss, many other raider tell tales of his victories in the region. The Berry Hill Legion would hold most of Berry Hill by 2287. Layout The layout of the Delta Wasteland span from the ruins of Collierville to the ruins of Millington. the borders stop at the end of Frayser in to nuetral territory, the nuetral territory spans from the outsides of Frayser, Cordova, and Germantown. The main trade route within the wasteland is Germantown Parkway and Popular Road connecting the Towns of Collier and Rivertown. Economy Collier Square Collier Square is the center of trade in the Suburban Region with rental stalls and stalls of every kind in the pre-war park from food and drinks to weapons and even a jewelry service made of special rocks and scrap that traders would sell. 51 Trade Road the 51 Trade Road is a road that is for traders and caravans only in the town of 51. Many traders from the north come though here to the southern settlements and many southern traders come through here to the north. The Wolf Chase Mall The Wolf chase Mall is the newest town in the USDW and is projected to be the biggest settlement in the USDW by 2300. Currently holding a small shop district in the former food court and a living quarters in a shop. The malls carousel is also being restored. Culture many people of the Delta are easy going normal people that will work for a price. USDW citizen are usually wealthier folk that like to get someone else to do the dirty work. Citizens of the former Cordova Reunion are very optimistic happy people that believe in team work and friendship. The people of the Delta share a love for food, drinks, and music, offer ribs Nuka-Cola and some blues or jazz and any one will be happy. Quotes Category:Region Category:Places Category:Tennessee Category:Mississippi